Such an envelope form is know from Segall U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,285 and provides a useful, practical means of listing, organizing and tracking the information contents of individual diskettes and libraries of diskettes. Segall provides a flat, one-piece envelope from on a single sheet of paper which is printed and perforated to provide a removable diskette identification label while comprising a valuable advance in their particular art, with the passage of time, and with extensive use it has become apparent that some improvements would be desirable to overcome drawbacks with existing envelope forms.
One such drawback is that prior art envelope forms are easily torn, especially if they are handled carelessly. Insertion of a diskette into an envelope can be difficult and thicker or bulkier diskettes, especially the currently prevalent 3.5 inch hard diskettes, tend to break out of the package.